Conventionally, there is known an internal magnet type speaker device including a magnetic circuit including a planar magnet, a planar plate and a pot-shaped yoke, and a vibration system including a conductive damper made by weaving a conductive member, a connecting member made of a resin material, a voice coil, a voice coil bobbin and a frame.
In such a speaker device, the connecting member movably supports the voice coil bobbin. The connecting member has a cylindrical portion and a bent portion. The cylindrical portion is formed into a substantially cylindrical shape, and is formed at a position opposite to an outer peripheral wall of the voice coil bobbin. The bent portion is bent downward from an upper end portion of the cylindrical portion to a center axial side of the connecting member.
In the above-mentioned speaker device, the lead wire drawn from the voice coil is sandwiched by the bent portion and the inner peripheral edge portion of the diaphragm on the upper surface of the bent portion. Therefore, at the time of driving the speaker device, unnecessary pressure and the like are given to the lead wire from the diaphragm and the connecting member, and the lead wire may be cut.
Additionally, since the inner peripheral edge portion of the diaphragm lies over the lead wire at the portion, a contact area of the bent portion and the inner peripheral edge portion of the diaphragm becomes small, and bonding strength (adhesion strength) of the connecting member and the diaphragm problematically decreases.
There is known a speaker device attempting to improve efficiency of an operation at the time of connecting a lead wire of a voice coil and a tinsel cord (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open under No. 2003-158792). According to the document, a neck part in an annular shape is provided on a diaphragm, and the neck part and the voice coil bobbin are fixed via an adhesive. Copper foil is attached on the voice coil bobbin, and holes through which the tinsel cords pass are formed on upper portions of the copper foil and the voice coil bobbin respectively. The tinsel cord passes through each hole, and is connected to the copper foil by soldering. At the same time, the lead wire of the voice coil is joined to a lower portion of the copper foil by the soldering. Thereby, the improvement of the efficiency of the operation at the time of connecting the lead wire of the voice coil and the tinsel cord is attempted.